


Little Room For Two

by raysgal



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raysgal/pseuds/raysgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a ridiculous offer for Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Room For Two

The Doctor dove into the loo as if his life depended on it. And if he wasn’t careful about what happened next then his life would definitely be on forfeit. He locked the door and stripped off his destroyed clothes. He threw them aside with disgust and sat on the edge of the tub letting out an anguished groan.

“How could I have been so bloody stupid?” He asked to the empty room. “It was obviously too soon and then you had to involve her mother. That was brilliant. Let’s not even talk about Dr. Kent.” He let out a bitter laugh. “Oh, Doctor, you’re definitely not going to get out of with just a few choice words. You’re going to find yourself on the pavement in your pants, unemployed and making friends with the squirrels in the park.”

The Doctor jumped to his feet as a tentative knock interrupted his conversation.

“Go away,” the Doctor said gruffly. “I’m about to take a shower.”

“Then I’ll join you,” came the response.

The response was from the one person he actually wanted to talk to, except that he really didn’t and it wasn’t helpful that said response also caused a reaction that would really need a shower to get rid of.

“Rose, please go,” the Doctor told her. “I can’t…”

“Can’t what? Actually look me in the eyes and repeat what you said? Because there was a lot of stuttering and I’m not even sure you actually said anything.”

“I said the words, Rose.”

“Did you? Doctor, I saw what was a gorgeous ring before my mum started yelling at Dr. Kent for trying to ruin everything and then you were doused with an entire punch bowl.”

“You told me no, Rose.”

“How could I have when I had no idea what you said? I’m not even sure it was an alien language I’m familiar with and it definitely didn’t sound lyrical like your Gallifreyan.”

The Doctor pursed his lips, but didn’t say anything. The doorknob jiggled and he froze. He wondered for a moment if she’d go dig out his Sonic Screwdriver and force her way in. He could take her, couldn’t he? Probably. Except then she’d probably blow in his ear or do something just as dastardly and he’d be putty in her hands.

“Doctor, please.”

“No,” he replied. “I’m just going to stay here and quite probably die of embarrassment.”

“I thought you wanted your death to be a noble death so they’d erect a statue of you. Personally, I’ve always liked that idea. Your handsome features etched in stone and that brilliant hair of yours remembered for all time.”

“I might have changed my mind,” the Doctor informed her. “I’m going to spend the rest of my life in this loo or until what happened in your mum’s living room is forgotten by everyone at the party.”

“What about me?” Rose asked.

“What about you?”

“How am I supposed to spend the rest of my life with you when you won’t let me into the loo with you? You’re breaking your promise, Doctor. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, but I can’t do that if you’re in there not letting me do so.”

The Doctor closed his eyes and he could see the wounded expression on Rose’s face. He looked back at the door and seriously reconsidered his harsh decision to spend the rest of his life in this tiny room in the Tyler mansion. It really was a terrible idea. He’d probably be subjected to daily yellings by Jackie Tyler and be forced to pace the same four feet of floor. And if he didn’t open the door to allow Rose in then he’d be alone and he really hated to be alone. He even hated it more to be alone without Rose Tyler within hand holding distance.

“I suppose I could be convinced to leave,” the Doctor said eventually. “However, someone must deal with that Dr. Kent woman.”

“Dealt with,” Rose responded. “She was on her way out of Torchwood anyway. Her work was sloppy and apparently dad found out that she wanted to dissect you. He was just hoping she’d give herself up before he needed to do something drastic.”

“Is that an innuendo?” The Doctor inquired. “Or did she really want to do that?”

“Both, I believe. You do turn heads, Doctor.”

“Yes, but I only like to turn yours because it’s attached to you and I do like you very much,” the Doctor replied.

“You only like me?”

The Doctor grinned as he unlocked the door.

“I think it’s maybe it’s more than like. I might even like, like you, Rose Tyler.”

He opened the door and looked at Rose, who peered at him with an affectionate gaze. The Doctor cupped her cheek with his hand.

“I’m pretty sure I love you,” the Doctor whispered.

“How can you be really sure?” Rose murmured.

“By doing this.” He leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

However, Rose didn’t settle for that and wrapped her arms around his neck then pushed him against the doorframe. He let out a shocked noise between their lips, but continued with the liplock.

“Bloody hell!”

The two sprung apart and stared at a furious Jackie Tyler.

“You two are having sex in the middle of my second floor hallway!” Jackie yelled. “Did you even consider the possibility Tony could wander out here and see it?”

“We’re not having sex, Jackie,” the Doctor returned. “We were kissing. It was just a lot of kissing. We aren’t in the middle of the hallway because the stairs are all the way over there. And Tony is still in bed. Though, now it’s he was in bed since even he can’t sleep through that screeching you call your voice.”

The Doctor managed to dodge the shoe Jackie threw his way before pulling Rose into the loo with him and locking the door once more, leaving an angry Jackie on the other side. Rose gave him an amused look as she leaned against the door.

“That’s not going to solve the problem,” Rose said.

“Yes, but I have a proposition,” the Doctor told her.

“What’s that?”

The Doctor got down on one knee before the blonde and took her left hand.

“Rose Tyler, will you spend the rest of your life with me inside this loo?”

Rose smiled then bit her bottom lip.

“I don’t know. There’s a bloke who offered me a very nice closet.”

“But did you love him?” The Doctor asked. “Because it’s very important to love the person you’ll be sharing a closet with. Or even a loo. Like this one. That you should share with me.”

“We have a loo at the flat we share.”

“Until we can leave this one without my decapitation, we’ll have to stay here,” the Doctor pointed out. “Did I mention it’s got running water?”

Rose let out a giggle then pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“My answer’s yes, Doctor.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s what it was going to be before. And what it will always be. Yes forever, Doctor.”

“Brilliant,” the Doctor said. He stood back up, but didn’t relinquish the hold on her hand. He pressed his lips together then glanced around the loo before focusing back on his betrothed. “Rose, we’ve got a problem.”

“Already? We’ve only been here a few minutes. What could possibly be the matter?”

“There’s no food. And any of the nibbles I stuck in my pocket earlier are most likely inedible.”

“Perhaps next time you lock yourself in a room, you should pick the kitchen.”

“Are you being cheeky, Rose Tyler? Because I’m not sure I can spend the rest of my life in this loo with someone who is cheeky.”

“You love it.”

The Doctor pulled her close and peered into her pleased brown eyes.

“That I do, Rose Tyler. That I do.”


End file.
